The present invention relates to a tracking system, and in particular a tracking system which utilizes a radio frequency identification tag (RF ID tag) in order to identify and track a hose assembly, provide access to supporting documents and specifications for the hose assembly, and provide customer access to data related to the hose assembly, the use and location of the hose assembly, as well as cataloguing event-specific data related to the hose to allow the hose life to be predicted and a replacement to be ordered within a predetermined time period, preferably using an internet connection.
Systems are known for permanently associating identifying indicia with a previously manufactured product. This is typically done in order to provide positive identification of the product. Such indicia may be visually readable by a user or machine-readable, such as via a magnetic strip reader or an optical or magnetic bar code. This type of identification has been done in accordance with specific industry requirements, where it is often required to specifically identify sections of tubing or hose assemblies that are utilized during different manufacturing steps. Permanent placement of indicia on these tubing sections or hose assemblies prevents inadvertent loss of the identification and therefore the ability to identify the article throughout its useable life.
In one known system, silicone sheet material having embedded therein a quantity of thermally activateable crosslinking catalyst is secured to the product. An indicia-containing element is placed on the silicone sheet material and is then covered by another piece of the same type of silicone sheet material. Heat is then applied to the assembly, causing the pieces of silicone material to crosslink together and encapsulate the indicia-containing element. While this type of arrangement can be used, it has a high cost associated with applying the multiple layers of material, and a better system for attaching indicia to a tube or hose assembly for tracking purposes is required.
RF ID tags have also been known and have been adapted to various uses, such as inventory control and theft protection of items. The heart of an RF ID system is an information-carrying tag that functions in response to a coded RF signal received from a mobile reader or base station. The tag reflects the incident RF carrier back to the RF ID tag reader or base station and the information transferred as the reflected signal is modulated by the tag according to its programmed information protocol. RF ID tags may be active, in which a power source is provided, or passive, in which the energy for the reflected signal is derived from the RF signal from the base station or RF ID tag reader used to interrogate the tag. The RF ID tags can be programmed or encoded with specific information, such as an individual identification number for a product, such as a serial number, and/or additional product information, depending upon the complexity of the RF ID tag. However, in most general applications, a simple identification number is sufficient.
In many industries, such as pharmaceutical, biotech and chemical industries, it is difficult to obtain good data with respect to the life of hose assemblies in view of the many processing requirements required by various applications. Accordingly, it has been difficult to predict the expected life of a hose assembly, depending upon the particular application, and oftentimes a hose assembly for a particular application is discovered to be no longer serviceable when it fails in use, resulting in downtime for the equipment while a new replacement part is procured, as well as loss of product being processed and/or contamination. The life of the hose assembly can be affected by different factors, such as processing times, number of batches of material processed, as well as cleaning cycles. However, no efficient means exists to track these factors, and tracking becomes even more difficult when no specific identification is associated with the hose assemblies, either through loss or labeling that cannot be read due to use and/or repeated cleanings.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a better and more efficient means for attaching indicia to a hose assembly as well as the ability to track predetermined events with respect to the hose assembly, as well as using the identification to obtain hose-related data, specifications and certifications as required from a manufacturer. It would also be desirable to provide an easier and more efficient system for tracking hose life so that replacement hoses can be ordered in a timely manner prior to failure of the hose and within a projected life expectancy.